


fake sleeping

by Jadiixmuln



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, they live in black mesa for some reason, this is older so dont bully it too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadiixmuln/pseuds/Jadiixmuln
Summary: Mornings at Black Mesa after Gordon left became simple. and that was okay.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	fake sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> this is real short hope u dont mind,

Mornings at Black Mesa had become increasingly simpler, at least in terms of day to day tasks. Benrey would wake up first everyday (aka he would sit up and open his eyes, he never slept, only daydreamed), shake Tommy awake, then pretend to sleep again right after. He liked giving Tommy the excitement of believing he was the first to get up each day, feeling him flap his hands in a fit of joy. He’d kiss his head while Benrey “slept,” then get up and get dressed, comfy in a t-shirt and a stolen pair of sweatpants. Apparently, being the son of G-Man meant he was as good of a cook as he was instinctive shooting, as everyday he’d make an almost perfect breakfast that somehow always managed to smell like some variation of vanilla and fruit.  
Benrey would actually start to get up once he smelled it, he needed to be the first to eat whatever was being made. He called it taste testing, in reality he was just hungry for his joyfriend’s cooking. Today wasn’t any different.  
“Benny,” Tommy called happily, pouring what was probably liters of syrup onto a plate of pancakes, “dinner- er, uh- breakfast is done!”  
It seemed like Benrey had just materialized out of thin air, the second Tommy had turned around he appeared to grab his plate off the table. Black Mesa was nothing too pretty (especially after the rescas), the kitchen looking like a mish mash of metal scrap and concrete, but it wasn’t anything terribly shabby. Everything was always high tech, even if it looked a bit ugly. Even with that, Tommy managed to plate all the food in a way that made it almost seem as if it didn’t fit in here. Like it was from a different world entirely.  
Within a second, all the food on the plate was gone, and all the syrup ended up on Benrey’s stupid face. “Damn babe, these were uhhh, pretty pog. Real swag. Some real good gamer food.”  
“I hardly know what that means but I think it’s good!” Tommy was grinning, his little hat hung up on the doorknob instead of on his head. Benrey wanted to take advantage of it.  
He laid back on the couch, opening his arms, “Cuddle?”  
“Uh huh!!” Tommy ran into the other’s hug, letting him sit him in his lap comfortably before he started petting his hair.  
“Your hair’s real uhhh, soft bro. you’re like a tiny cat.”  
No response.  
“Bro?”  
Nothing. Benrey gently moved Tommy’s head from his shoulder, just to make sure he wasn’t upset. Instead, he was snoring.  
“Already? It’s like. 8.” He chuckled, patting his head and laying back to make him more comfy. This morning felt sleepier than the rest, but that was a good thing for the both of them. Especially for Benrey, who just wanted to sit and pet his joyfriend’s hair for hours on end.  
“G’night bro. or g’morning. either one,” he mumbled, kissing Tommy’s head and rubbing his back, “if you ruin your sleep schedule that’s on you. sleepy.”  
Tommy was gonna be telling him that he wasn’t actually sleeping, and that his snoring was fake, but he was perfectly fine with hearing Benrey talk sweetly to him while he pretended to nap, feeling him kiss his head every once in a while. Just as Benrey liked pretending to sleep so Tommy got excited to wake up, Tommy liked to pretend to sleep so Benrey got excited to cuddle him. A sweet two way morning deal.  
Mornings at Black Mesa had become increasingly simpler. And yet that was the best part.  
“sleep good bro.”


End file.
